User talk:Light Athena/Archive 1
What is that? That mean that i cant keep going with test my teambuild?Or what? Because im so supid i havent took a screen with show a 50 min run with 9/10 quests done,so i have no proof ATM that my teambuild work..i just need more time to get a team and make a UWsc record. Trash it if you think that one is better, honestly im sure that i can get a better time than other one(no offense for other one, that is good) because it is based on a build that is still work and is a part of meta (FoWsc).No more to say, admin choice. Light Athena 18:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok now....anyone can take that off? Light Athena 10:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I understand, can be taked off that label now??Can anyone take it off or i can take it off by myself??? Thanks Light Athena 13:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Welcome ---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 11:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) NOOBS THAT COPY BUILD/SKILLS I hate those people that copy build and skill...why they dont continue to use wiki instead copy my skills?Light Athena 11:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Note that they might've come up with your idea first, but whichever's whenever, so you never know. BaineTheBotter 15:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I dont understand word for word all that you say,but i must say 1 think.I've notice that in JQ and TA all players that use elementalist,use wiki build..and they work,nothing to say...but when i've kill a lot of then with my build/skill they contact me in private and they say "wow nice skill,never try it before it is very good". Today i play GW like the other day,and few people use same skill/build/variant that i have..how possible?i think copyLight Athena 15:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) HOW CAN I DELETE MY ACCOUNT?? There is a way to delete it? :'Fraid not. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 09:46, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Lol no way?Light Athena 10:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :well I could perm-ban you if you'd like, but the account would still exist. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 10:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Ban is not account delete...btw thx for aswers,i think i just leave even account exist.Light Athena 11:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Define UWSC for me, please. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:37, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Uwsc atm mean : do it in less than 60 min, because no one is able to do it in less than 30 minutes.That is my object, and if i can i want keep tring test my build. Light Athena 18:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::"Underworld Speedclear" would've sufficed. If it makes you happy, I've never cast perma twice consecutively, ever, so I would definitely know about UW. I just remembered to have read something that some build of yours was too terribly slow for counting as SC. And I don't think SC will be used beyond the habit anymore. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:00, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::So..sc mean only do it in less than 30 min?so ok i just change test of build and write UW.Btw if i can and i can keep my build in test (Untill is ready to be rated) i want try to improve it. Can i keep it and go on on test? Light Athena 19:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::You can leave it in trial, but if you leave it for too long without doing anything with it, it'll get deleted. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::How much time i have to make it ready for rated? Light Athena 19:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::(You add 1 colon more than what I have, I currently have to keep adding more colons. Comment using "Edit" to make it simpler.) If you don't edit a build in trial/stubs for 2 weeks, it will be moved to Abandoned builds, which after it will be deleted. There might be a little more mercy time there, but I don't remember, with the time being recently changed for being too long. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Ok ok..thx so much,i try my best to test it soon and write all final data. Light Athena 08:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC)) What happened? Ok, im bad in searching things..I want to know how all this can be delete and how i can find the message?Im serching but i havent found it yet...Light Athena 10:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Sowwy mister, you're not allowed to delete your talk =/ :What message? PvX:ARCHIVE? --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh god why i cant?Its only a user talk...so whats the problem?Its not a teambuild,a build ot a usefull discussion..i just want clear it and use for another thing and usefull discussion..Light Athena 12:49, December 22, 2009 (UTC)